Planetary Bboard
'Back to Main Wiki ' Bounty Tue Jan 06 Megatron Let it be known, that Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and Champion of Cybertron has placed a bounty on the former Decepticon known as Firesong. Great rewards are to be heaped upon the one who brings him the still functioning head of Firesong, a former Decepticon Seeker. Crystal City Lockdown Mon Jan 12 Discordia In view of the recent battle in the Geode Forest, Crystal City has closed its' gates, the crystal-dome covering the city glowing now as it activated to full power. Nobody leaves, nobody enters save the Crys Guard and Guardians. Although as the hours after the battle passed, there has yet to be a call to stand down, as Crys Guard dart through the city, tending to messages too dire to send by radio and coordinating what appears to be a search pattern. The Festival Of Lights! Mon Jan 19 Discordia An announcement comes from the Temple. Solarix himself has chosen to make an appearance. My friends, my Guardians and people! After a long discussion, it has been decided by the Crystal Council to once again host the Festival of Lights! That most wonderful and beautiful celebration of freedom. With the help of our own people, and the Builders themselves of Crystal City, the Constructicons, it will be a most amazing display - better so than in any other year! I invite you all to take part in it and celebrate with me in Primus' glory. There will be many in the city - from all parts of Cybertron. But always be wary my people, for there is still a war going on, but life itself... must also go on. Primus look over you all. News Flash: RoboRaptor Attacks! Sun Feb 01 Discordia Over the media and the airwaves by those able to watch or listen in, planetary news report comes, "We just received information regarding a troublesome finding. It seems over some areas," A map of Cybertron appears, areas flashing red around Polyhex, Iacon, and some neighboring areas. "are being infected by feral roboraptors. Yes that is right, Roboraptors. No one is sure where they have come from, but from what we have been told in numbers of each of these areas they are in the hundreds. So far, no one has been harmed by this predatory beasts--" Then there is a pause, "--wait wait, change that, we just got a report that a small area of locals in a small town where just attacked along with.." another pause, "..one of our own crew members reporting from there.." then silence falls over, "..they are dangerous and if they are in your area it is advised to leave the area at once until they can be properly dealt with.. signing out..." Late Breaking News Sat Feb 07 Soundwave Its highly polished mech sits behind a mirrored desk with a large flat screen monitor suspended in midair over his left shoulder. "This just in following a radio transmission by Polyhex Intelligence officer Soundwave in which he states that the largest and most powerful guardian series robot that protects Crystal City, Omega Supreme, went on an unprovoked and unwarranted attack on the city of Polyhex. Soundwave went on to state that because of the actions of this one individual that any and all treaties of safe passage, and promises of safe conduct will be considered null and void until such time as reparations are made to cover the cost of rebuilding." (As an OOC note there are no actual treaties between the government of Crystal City and the Decepticons, and it was never actually safe for its citizens to come anywhere near Polyhex, but how many of the citizens will actually know that) "Soundwave was generous enough to forward a copy of the Rampage of Omega Supreme, please because of its graphic content keep younger viewers away from the screen." The floating screen flickers on and shows what is clearly Omega Supreme destroying large chunks of the Polyhex landscape, including homes of incidental Decepticon workers. At one point a cleverly edited shot shows one of Omega Supreme's heavy feet going through the roof supports of a low lying building that clearly shows the sigil for a hospital. "Injuries are counted in the thousands and casualty lists are being withheld so that Decepticon personnel may alert next of kin. In a personal message sent with the footage, Soundwave urges the Citizens of Crystal City to talk to their civil leaders about making sure this terrible tragedy can never happen again. We will bring you more news as it happens" CC Press Conference Mon Feb 09 Soundwave The same anchorbot sits behind the polished desk, however this time to floating screen is not in place "Citizens of Cybertron this is Wolfblitzer and we will now switch you to a press conference in Crystal City, where a spokesbot is due to read a statement about the recent actions of the Guardian series robot known as Omega Supreme, we take you there live." The screen flickers once to a podium embossed with the sigil for the Crystal City Militia, slowly a nondescript mech walks up to the podium and rattles his papers before he begin to speak, "Solarix knows about the recent actions of Omega Supreme and has taken counsel with the Guardian about it. Omega Supreme has turned himself in directly after the attack on the city of Polyhex, and any punishments will be handed out by Solarix himself." "Solarix wants it known that while we do not condone the actions of Omega Supreme, we cannot fault his sense of duty to his fallen comrades in the Decepticon raid that cost him so many of his fellow Guardians. The Government would like to remind the citizens of Crystal City that it has never been able to guarantee safety to anyone who goes outside the city as there has NEVER been any kind of truce with the Decepticon Empire regarding safe routes through their territory, and with the Decepticons always capturing newer lands and claiming them as their own it is likely there never will be a truce with them. We believe that the radio transmission and follow up news program is nothing more than an underhanded trick of the Decepticon Empire to sway public opinion in their favor. Please do not be fooled. I'm sorry but we will not be taking any questions." The unknown spokesbot turns as a wave of cameras flash from the audience to slowly exit through a side door, then the screen switches back to the studio "Recapping that, they do not deny the accusations of the Decepticons regarding an attack on the city of Polyhex, but they also say that the attack was in retaliation to the earlier attack on their city. It is unclear what kind of punishments, if any, will be ordered on Omega Supreme. Tune in tomorrow for a special report regarding what is being thought around the planet on this unfortunate set of events. This is Wolfblitzer returning you to your local programming." A simple fade returns us to a rerun of Cybertronian Gladiators Editorial Tue Feb 10 Soundwave Our intrepid newsmech Wolfblitzer is once again behind the polished desk with the floating screen over his shoulder "Welcome back from break, This is Wolfblitzer and your watching CNN the Cybertronian News Network. It seems the whole planet is talking about the Guardian Scandal as the press is calling it. What if anything will happen to Omega Supreme? He is basically the head of the Crystal City military, and this attack happened cycles ago and no form of punishment not even an official reprimand has been handed down...or is that up?. Is Solarix and the rest of Crystal City going to hand what is basically going to be nothing? Omega Supreme admits his actions, he admits that he went to Polyhex and attacked, sure it’s in retaliation for a previous attack, but does that make it right?" "So basically what’s really to stop Omega Supreme from attacking another city simply because they do something he doesn't like. Omega Supreme has more raw power than any other Cybertronian on this planet today, and what controls his actions? Anger and revenge is this really the kind of actions we want shown to the planet at large?" "Omega Supreme is the military arm of a city, a city that controls more Guardian series robots than any other city on Cybertron. How does that make Crystal City any different than Polyhex or Iacon? We no longer are being stretched between just the Autobots and the Decepticons, now we have to worry about the wartime actions of a third superpower, Crystal City. We unaffiliated citizens of Cybertron who do not live in Crystal City are now smack dab in the middle of 3 factions where there was only 2, and I for one don't like it. This is Wolfblitzer, stay tuned after the break for weather and a recap of today’s sports." The screen slowly fades to show a commercial for the Buff-O-Mattic 3000, the first personal polisher guaranteed to get out those stubborn stains or your energon back Official Release Tue Feb 10 Solarix Crystal City has, once asked, said that Omega Supreme has been punished, however refuses to release the details of said punishment. Solarix states he does not tolerate disobedience at any level in his military, and assures all that Crystal City only condones acts of defense of its' territories and civilians. Secret of the Spire Mon Feb 16 Soundwave Our intrepid newsman is once again behind his desk "This is Wolfblitzer with this special report. We have received a joint statement by the Decepticons and the Crystal City Government about a diplomatic meeting between what is now believed to be 2 of the 3 major factions in the war. The meeting is due to take place in 1 solar cycle at the Spire of Freedom, and while both sides are limited in who may show up we are not. You can rest assure that CNN will air this historic meeting in its entirety live. This is CNN." This leads into a few commercials one for Swindle's Army Surplus Center, A pleasure cruise through the belt of Orion, and a Promo for this weeks episode of Cybertronian Gladiators, this week pitting Hot Rod against Kup in a generational showdown. -Soundwave- Meeting at the Spire Wed Feb 18 Soundwave Wolfblitzer is in the field this time and the spire fills the background. "This is CNN, reporting live from the field, I am Wolfblitzer. In a historic meeting today Solarix, the Hierophant of Crystal City, and Soundwave a high ranking officer of the Decepticon Empire, decided absolutely nothing. It seemed the two officials were more interested in blaming each other for various attacks on their two empires than any actual kind of lasting peace." "At one time Soundwave did speak of safe conduct for neutrals through Decepticon territory, but nothing every came of it. This does at least open talks between these 2 groups and we can always hope that something may come of it in the near future." "In the meantime the entire planet will be tuning in to the next episode of Cybertronian Gladiators as the much hyped Generational Battle between the cagey and experienced Autobot Kup, against the inexperienced upstart with great potential Hot Rod. Because of the popularity of this upcoming event this station has decided to air it in High Definition Pay-Per-View, contact your Fiber Optic network to order" The camera fades out as Wolfblitzer rolls his optics and drops his microphone. -Soundwave- Public Service Announcement Sat Feb 21 Soundwave You see flocks of roboraptors flying high over the Geode Forrest, and then the screen cuts to electrogators and Hyperpottami frolicking in the Mercury River, and another cut to show a cyber-panther nursing its young. "These animals need your help today, this planet is home to so many wondrous creatures that Primus has given us. Our war and the lack of energon are forcing these living things into extinction. Please help us help them." This message paid for by the A.S.P.C.A., The Autobot Society for the Protection of Cruelty to Aniforms. -Soundwave- Iacon Infestation! Sun Feb 22 Discordia Reports have come in from leads within the Autobot Territory of a large battle that's happened underneath Iacon's dome itself. Smoke has been seen rising to the skies over the Autobot Headquarters and survivors have told tales of rocket-launching roboraptors, with other witnesses claiming the Decepticons are involved. More at 11! Bounty Announcement Sun Mar 01 Solarix With the Turborats still infesting all three major Cities, Solarix has announced a Bounty on Turbo rat bodies in his city - for every ten, the temple will pay an energon credit to anyone who brings them in. Tyfus Musical Awards! Sat Mar 14 Discordia The Centennial West-Galactic-Arm Tyfus Musical and Entertainment Awards (Cwegatmea Award) has come to be once more! The finest musicians from the entire arm will be gathering on the planet Tyfus to compete for awards in several categories such as vocal, string, laser, dance, comedy, percussion and Freestyle and many others! For the past ten awards, it has always been won by Harmony, a Transformer who has tutored under the famous composer Synth from the planet Cybertron, a former Conductor of the Trans-Polyhex Orchestra for many centuries. The tryouts will be beginning next month, and will continue until the final show-off a month later! Get your ballots in today. This advertisement paid for by the Iacon Philharmonic Symphony. Comet Blarney! Tue Mar 17 Discordia A comet has been discovered streaking through space. Nearing Cybertron, many scientists have noticed its' intense GREEN color, and they've noticed it’s going to come VERY close to Cybertron! This rare treat has many in the community of astronomy abuzz with excitement as this is a rare event. OOC - somewhat lateish tonight, I will be running a fun little tp! Be on! Blarney Passes By! Tue Mar 17 Discordia Coming to only a few thousand kilometers from Cybertron (and worrying more than a few who feared a collision), Comet Blarney has finally passed on its' way through space. In its' path, the comets' remnants fall to Cybertron’s' surface in the way of glittering green crystal energon shards! OOC - @mail Discordia if you collect a shard and do anything with it! Non-Technology Legume Tue Mar 17 Soundwave All Cybertronian communications go dead, pure static on all channels. All of a sudden a burst of light flashes on the screen and Soundwave can be seen idly twirling a bright green crystal shard between 2 digits of his right hand. "The altruistic intentions of the average Cybertronian miscreant will be parlayed in a three part thesis involving computational analysis requiring the suspension of belief and the burial of non-technological legumes, and its subsequent growth rate of 175 feet per second to reach the space station Feefifofum" "Thesis One: The acquisition. The Cybertronian miscreant youth subsequently known as 'Jack' so named because of his propensity to lift other units to facilitate repairs. Recently acquired non-technology legumes in a trade involving his faly units last known energon producing pump. His older familial ties deemed the trade inadequate, and facilitated the legumes confiscation and subsequent burial into the substrata of the planetoid in which they were currently abiding. The next night cycle accelerated the growth rate of the non-technological legume into a rate of 175 ft/sec, and caused the top of the flora to reach the docking ring of the geosynchronous space station codenamed 'Feefifofum'" "Thesis Two: The Exploration. Unit Jack was ordered to investigate the flora and relay any pertinent data back to his familial unit. Using simple mining tools and short 2.75 click hops using his underpowered antigravity units he was able to traverse to the top of the stalk in 753 nanos. Finding the docking ring slightly ajar against station regulations Jack entered the space station to begin his mission. During his routine examination of what appeared to be an unmanned station. Jack found and confiscated a golden solar radiation energon distiller, and a simple musical A.I. System Codenamed H.A.R.P. The thefts did not go unnoticed as the stations security system activated and sent out a drone the G.I.Ant system began chasing unit Jack back out of the docking ring." "Thesis Three: The Serendipitous return. The Jack unit decision to forego the use of the flora on his subsequent return to the planetoid's surface allowed him to freefall to the planetoid and expand his lead on the G.I.Ant system by a magnitude of 5. Connecting himself directly into the new solar energon collector, he powered up his cutting blades and began lacerating the base of the legume stalk as the security drone slowly made its way down to return the stolen systems to the safety of the unmanned station. However the energon collector allowed the Jack Unit to quickly cut through the stalk of the legume and its fall crushed the G.I.Ant unit as it fell planet ward. The H.A.R.P. Unit and the newly acquired solar collector allowed Jack and his familial unit to expand their interests into larger monetary circles. END THESIS." Soundwave puts the green shard down and suddenly just shuts down the transmission returning the programming back to the station which seems to be showing a marathon of Electron Company. -Soundwave- Goldlock Thu Mar 19 Soundwave CSI: Iahex is on, sure it’s a rerun but whatever. Suddenly there is a flash on the screen again and Soundwave is seated with that green crystal in his hand. This time his optic is glowing in the same green. "An underutilized subset of indigenous organics on a recently conquered planet in quadrant 7 of the Ferrari Galaxy are known by the simple expedient of 'Bearnaries'. These bearnaries show above average intelligence levels and a loyal familial structure. One such familial unit consisted of 3, an older male, an older female and an offspring. Cybertronian geneticists have theorized that 'birth' is needed as a reproductive response for organic creatures. It seems to me a waste of resources. The ability of digesting resources and its subsequent breakdown into waste products requires the intake of other organic material, usually heated in a manner designed to burn away harmful bacterium. This familial unit had just finished the preparation of their nutrients and decided to take exercise as they waited for the nutrients to cool to a temperature that would allow intake. "The assigned Cybertronian overseer of this planet was designated Goldlock, a third level diplomatic unit of little reknown, and with no prior experience with organics of any form. His standing orders were to gather as much information about the indigenous personnel, its mineral properties, and its battle readiness and to forward all such information to headquarters. His first interaction with the Bearnaries was scheduled to begin as soon as he arrived and he made his way to the nearest domicile, the aforementioned home of the 3 bearnary units taking their evening constitutional. The opening to the domicile was located in the food preparation area of the domicile and Goldlock decided to test the nutritional value of the 3 dishes prepared for intake. " "At this time it is necessary to relate the information that Unit Goldlock's primary testing apparatus was a mark 16 carbon atomizer that requires a temperature gradient of + or - .02 degrees of ambient. Goldlock's infrared imaging unit showed that the largest serving meant for the older male was + 6 degrees of ambient, the slightly smaller serving meant for the older female was -8 degrees of ambient and that the smallest serving obviously meant for the offspring was almost perfect at +.01 of ambient. Needing a large enough sample Goldlock took the entire amount." "Needing a stable enough surface in which to conduct his sampling and consequent atomizing of the particles, Goldlock moved into the next part of the domicile. A primitive seating arrangement centered on an organic burning heating source in which 3 chairs of various styles and sizes were placed in such a way to best retrieve heat from the source. Goldlock's CPU computed that the largest seating choice was padded and angles in such a way that the exhaust vapors from his testing atomizer would back up and confuse his results. The second seating choice had arched supports connected to the legs and therefore would not allow for a stable seat. The third choice was a woven chair with a straight back that would allow for both exhaust and stability. Goldlock sat in this chair to await the results. After 7.5 seconds of motionlessness 2 items happened in quick succession. First his atomizer finished analyzing the serving for nutritional information. Second the chair being of organic construction gave way and broke into 17 separate pieces." "Goldlock continued his search of the domicile and entered into the bearnary's resting chamber. With only a rudimentary knowledge of organic reproduction rituals Goldlock was rightly confused as the reason how the 2 adult units conceived an offspring and yet managed to sleep separately. The largest of the 3 beds was furthest away from the window, and would not allow his systems to recharge. The second bed located across the room from the first was slightly smaller and covered in furs, once again this would cause a back up of the exhaust gases. The third bed, however the smallest, was closest to the window and its thinner coverings would allow for exhaust. Goldlock laid down on the bed under the window to allow for solar recharge. He conserved his limited energy by shutting down his motor skills knowing that rebooting would require 17.9 seconds." "The 3 bearnary units returned after 23.551 clicks had elapsed and were distraught at finding first that their offspring's nutritional supplement had been removed and that his chair at the organic heating source had been rendered obsolete. Goldlock heard their arrival into the room and began restart procedures as the bearnaries shrieked in their native language around him. After movement had been restored, Goldlock's CPU began translation procedures on the language, and no match could be found. At this juncture Goldlock decided that further study of a larger tribal unit would be necessary to allow for full translation algorithms to distinguish language patterns. Taking the path of least resistance Goldlock left the domicile of the bearnary family unit as its inhabitants threw shrieks and waste material at his retreating form. END OF REPORT." Soundwave puts the green crystal back into its box and his optic once again flashes to yellow. A simple flick of his finger and the screen returns to CSI:Iahex -Soundwave- Launch Successful Mon Mar 30 Discordia Last Night: Suddenly, there is a sound that roars to life that comes from Crystal City! It starts out low at first, then steadily climbs into a louder cacophony. That sound soon reveals what it is coming from as a modified omega rocket lifts just beyond the fringe of the city. The immense light from the engines glow white hot, spewing forth their power as they scream out their claim to the sky. Higher this rocket goes, spinning slowly on its axis. Going beyond the reach of the highest city building, then further as it enters the upper atmosphere. There's a burst of power from the engines as they kick into another gear to break free of any gravity Cybertron has to offer." "The light of the ship is visible for awhile. But as it rotates and furthers its progress into space, the sound of those engines lessen and then gone. As it passes a certain point, the light show diminishes and then too, is gone. Assassination Fails Sun Jun 21 Ironhide Autobot security advisor Ironhide was shot in an apparent assassination attempt in Cubicron yesterday. Sources say the Autobot senior officer was at the El Sleazo Cafe along with a few other members of the militant group when the shots were fired at point-blank range, causing severe injuries. A single gunman was apprehended by Autobot forces and questioned. Autobot leader Optimus Prime was unavailable for comment, but we have learned that the Autobot security advisor did survive the attack and is currently in stable condition. No word on why the Autobots were in Cubicron or what led to this attack yesterday. Editorial Wed Jun 24 Wolfblitzer The CNN channel returns from a break were the Decepticon Swindle was trying to sell slightly damaged Ginsu knives that he swears fell off a truck... The anchorfemme is sitting behind the desk and smiles as the camera comes back on "Tonight with an Editorial here is Wolfblitzer." The camera switches over to Wolfblitzer behind a different desk looking more relaxed, "We've been hearing a lot coming from the Temple of Primus in recent cycles about their so-called open door policy, where any mech or femme regardless of faction is welcome to come to the Temple in Crystal City and learn openly about the God Primus. Once again the steel wool has been pulled over our eyes, sure once your inside the city every Cybertronian has the right to enter the Temple, but what about those who aren't allowed into the city? Does that mean the Church of Primus is not allowed for them?" Wolfblitzer spins his chair slightly as the camera switched, "Only those Autobots or Decepticons who have very little rank or prestige are allowed into the city itself, and therefore Megatron, Optimus Prime, Starscream, or even Ironhide aren't allowed into this precious church. Aren't these the exact ones who need the GUIDANCE offered by the Church of Primus the most? We hear of the openness of its teachings, we hear Solarix telling us of the church's good works, and then we hear that not everyone can get in. Perhaps this reporter is reading too much into the situation but it just seems like a waste not to let the ones who would benefit the most to not even attend a service. This has been an Editorial by Wolfblitzer" The story is quickly followed with a disclaimer stating that the views of the reporter are not necessarily the views of the station. Border Lands Town Raided! Mon Jul 06 Nannar Reports from the badlands in the outskirts of the Cybertronian surface show that a small settlement known, formerly, as Rhombin was wiped out in a blitz attack, judging by the level of damages to the buildings. Decepticons have not claimed the assault, and no claims have been made by outland rampager gangs. The remains of the settlement were discovered by salvage trader crews, who found the area stripped of sentient mechanisms, worthwhile goods, and with only a blackened Cybertronian cranial chassis mounted on a pole with two upper leg framework enters crossed beneath it. A generalized state of warning has been sent out to smaller settlements with radio reception to be wary of potential threat, and some have suggested exodus to major territories such as Crystal City, Iacon, and even Polyhex. Press Release from the Temple Tue Jul 07 Discordia A press release has been issued from the Crystal City Temple's Public Relations (or to some, Propaganda Relay) department. It has been well known for a while about the problem which has been accused us concerning the visitation rights to the Temple of Primus. Up to this point, it was considered a minor thing as no Decepticons on the do not enter list have shown signs of belief in Primus. Had we known, we would have acted much sooner and we apologize for this. The Crystal City Council and the Church have long been in deadlock about this issue and how to solve it. Several ideas are being put back on the table as a solution. Ideas include a passageway into the temple directly from outside the city, scheduled visits which will be escorted to and from the temple, and satellite temples in other major cities. The safety of both the city and priests is a great concern for us all, and the Temple will be pushing again for an agreement with the Council. Primus Bless. Ceremony of the Two Moons Sat Mar 27 Discordia Astronomers in all three factions are a bit excited. IT seems that the two moons of Cybertron will be aligning perfectly - an event which has only happened twice in remembered history. The High Priest of the Temple of Primus will be hosting a ceremony at the Spire of Freedom, speaking about the meaning of the spire and it is said, invoking Primus' own willpower as his two moons align to form the Eye of Primus overhead. Blarney Comet Thu Apr 22 Death Scientists and sky watchers both were looking up for the arrival of the Blarney Comet. The return of large comet has been highly anticipated by scientists especially. It passed near enough Cybertron to cast an eerie green light upon the landscape. It also left behind remnants behind as little chunks fell to the planet. Anyone that finds one is encouraged to get it to a scientist. (OOC: If you want more info on the chunks, contact Discordia or Death). Unknown Infection Spreading? Thu Apr 22 Death Rumors of a possible contagion slowly spreading across the planet have now become actual reports. Sources from all factions have stated that individuals arrived in medical bays and hospitals complaining of a sudden energy drain. What has caused this drain has yet to come to light, but scientists and medics are working toward what caused it and more importantly how to keep it from spreading further as well as finding a cure for it. Anyone that experiences this drain should seek immediate medical assistance. Any individuals that find a solution are encouraged to contact representatives in the medical and scientific communities in all factions in order to help all of Cybertron. Cure is Discovered! Sun Apr 25 Death Reports from Iacon have come in that medics Ratchet and Lifeline collaborated and discovered a cure for the infection that has been appearing at random all over the planet. The source of the cure? The debris from the Blarney Comet. Enough debris was available to make enough cure to tend to the needs of those currently infected plus plenty to spare for any new cases. Both medics have distributed the cure to all known medical bays and hospitals as of this cycle. All reports show that patients that underwent the treatment have recovered with just the odd side effect of temporarily green optics and a also temporary desire to lie for no logical reason. Rumor from Cubicron states that a very drunk Decepticon bragged that they had found the cure before the collaborative team did. Whether or not this is true is anyone's guess. Lord Megatron declined to comment. There is also a report from Crystal City that the leader of the Guardian Angels, Murusa, is recommending to both the Crystal City and Autobot Councils that Lifeline be granted much needed updated tools as well as supplies for her participation in finding the cure and her efforts to get it distributed. She is also putting in a recommendation for Ratchet to be rewarded in some way as well. CYB News Report May 30 2010 Death This is Stalker with CYB News. Reports are coming in from various medical clinics that the radiation cure for what is being termed as the 'Take Over Virus' is showing signs of being less effective. There are concerns that the cure may no longer be viable as whatever it is that causes the symptoms has somehow been able to adapt. Medics and scientists are looking into any other way to deal with the situation, but early indications are that there may not be another cure right away. In other news, there have been scattered reports of a giant flying beast that seems to come out of nowhere and snag up anything it can. Apparently this includes Cybertronians that are out and about alone as there have been a few indications of missing workers. To add to this, there are reports that the Autobots may be stepping up their patrols around and in the vast refugee camp near Iacon. This just in, a mech was seen walking down the middle of the Great Freeway. We were able to interview an individual who shall remain anonymous. This individual stated that they were cruising down the freeway when they came upon the mech in question and ran right into him. "He just.. splattered... " the individual is quoted as saying. When asked to eloborate, the individual stated that it was like getting hit with a windshield full of Mercury River water. Apparently the mystery mech has been a busy fellow. There are indications from sources that this mech has been frequenting Cubicron's own El Sleazo bar. There is also a vague rumor of him possibly infiltrating Polyhex, but so far no one is stepping up to offer more insight. Is this mech the one that crashed at the Spire of Victory some cycles back? Is he a threat? Why aren't the Autobots dealing with him if he is? More on this developing story as we come upon it. I'm Stalker with CYB News. Good cycle. CYB News Jun 08 2010 Death This is Stalker with CYB News. Reports concerning the radiation cure for the 'Take Over Virus' from clinics all over the planet are currently being doubled up for those that get infected as a single dose no longer works. Clinics are preparing triple doses at this moment, but the amount of cure is dwindling and the demand increasing. This is causing price hikes for the cure for all Cybetronians. In other news, there is now two beasts wandering the planet in search of a meal. Reports of missing civilians have doubled. Rumors of mangled bodies at the old radio tower have surfaced. We at CYB News would like to stress to the public that you should not go out alone. Always take several individuals with you and have a weapon handy. Should you run into either beast you should notify the Autobots or local security immediately with a location and depart the area quickly. In related news, the Autobot patrols at the vast refugee camp have been confirmed. This just in, scientists have reported that a time rift anonmoly has begun to form where the orginal one was located. They are currently keeping tabs on it to see if it will stay small or if its size will increase. When we get an update on this situation, you will hear it here first. I'm Stalker with CYB News. Good cycle. CYB News Jun 17 2010 Death This is Stalker with CYB News. Reports from clinics all over the planet state that no more radiation cures have been distributed for the past several solar cycles as it appears that the 'Take Over Virus' has ran it's course. Furthermore, several of the clinics have stated they were nearly out of the cure, so the timing could not have been better. In other news, the beasts seem to have gone mysteriously missing. The larger of the two has not been seen in a decacycle and the smaller one was recently seen at the Camp Grounds apparently attacking both Decepticon and Autobot alike. In fact one witness is quoted as saying that the Decepticons were able to capture the smaller beast. Update on the time rift anonmoly. Scientists have reported that the rift has indeed increased in size. They are quite fascinated by the amount of temporal flux coming out of the rift. *a pause* This just in! There appears to be something coming through the rift at this very moment! Stay tuned for futher developments! CYB Special Report Jun 18 2010 Death This is Stalker with CYB News with a special report. Scientists have concluded that a very large ship has come through the time rift. The design of this ship (a inset of the ship shown here) is unlike anything they have seen before. Many scientists are quite excited about the potential of studying the ship and its occupants up close as it appears that the ship is heading toward Cybertron. A few scientists though are more skeptical and realistic, stating that it is possible that this is a lead ship for a possible invasion. More on this story as it breaks. RAMPAGE!!!! Jun 19 2010 Discordia A DRAGON has apparently been seeing rampaging along Autobot Territory, laying waste to everything in its' path! Its drawing closer to the Refugee Camp. Dun dun DUUUUN CYB News Jun 25 2010 Death This is Stalker with CYB News. Scientists reported that the large ship that came through the time rift is certainly on its way to Cybertron as several hailing calls in another language have been detected as well as scans of the planet surface. *pause* This just in, apparently there is now a report stating that a hailing call has been returned to the ship. Scientists have triangulated the location of the call to have come from the ancient star port which has been out of commission for many vorns. Furthermore, scientists have noticed increased speed from the ship and estimate it should arrive by the end of the solar cycle. We at CYB News will have reporters on site for the momentous occasion. Stay tuned! (OOC: Depth will be leaving on 6/30 around 5 pm PST 8 pm EST; arrival of the ship will be Sunday night around 3pm PST 6 pm EST) CYB Special Report Jun 27 2010 Death This is Stalker with CYB News live from the Ancient Starport. There is a small gathering of scientists and curious onlookers here as we await the arrival of the large ship approaching the planet. And there she is just coming into view now. I will have a special report later on this cycle. So stay tuned! CYB Special Report Jun 28 2010 Death This is Stalker with CYB News coming to you from the Ancient Starport. The spaceship landed today in front of a gathering of scientists and other onlookers. *footage of the landing shown here* We observed the aliens forming themselves before another alien who claims he is the one that crashed at the Spire of Freedom some cycles back. *footage of aliens shown here* When I approached them to ask what brought them here they made it clear that it was for the alien that crashed here. Furthermore I was told by the one claiming to be of royalty that they wished to be left alone for a time as they needed rest from their long trip to get to Cybertron. We have obliged them as have the scientific community who have told me afterward they are already going through the scans they took of the ship and the aliens themselves. This is Stalker with CYB News. CYB News Jun 30 2010 Death This is Stalker with CYB News. This just in, the starship that has been at the Ancient Starport has just been reported as having departed Cybertron orbit at a speed unknown to scientists. They tell me that they are observing the time rift, which is currently closing. Scientists have told CYB News that they have scans of the ship and the aliens aboard it that they will be spending time analyzing and putting into terms that would be understandable for those of us not in the scientific community. They have lead me to believe that there could be potential technological advances in the future thanks to the scans. Tron Games Jul 07 2010 Death According to sources unknown, there was a surprise take over of the Grease Pits in order to kick off the Tron Games, which are reportedly promoting the Emperorship of Megatron as well as the might of the Decepticon army. Security is understandably high in order to keep the rapid fans under control. Half Time Show at the Tron Games Jul 16 2010 Discordia halfway through the Tron games, It seems that Firedance and her troupe of performers known for doing every major city on the planet, is now bringing a new show called March of the Kings to Polyhex. It will be broadcast planetwide it is said! 7:30 pm mountain time! In the Grease Pits! CYB News Jul 22 2010 Death This is Stalker with CYB News. The Tron Games reached a midway point, according to sources, a few cycles ago when none other than famed dancer and performer Firedance and her troupe of entertainers did a routine for the Emperor and those gathered. This occurred shortly after a surprise winner in the combat section of the games. There are rumors that the Emperor may be running a 'Capture the Flag' scenario that may or may not involve Crystal City. We have yet to receive any comment from representatives concerning these rumors. In other news, reportedly one of the creatures that has been running amok killing neutrals has suddenly gone missing. Many individuals in the vast Refugee Camp outside of Iacon seem to still be willing to leave the planet due to the possibility of the other larger creature still being at large. That's all for now, for CYB News this is Stalker. CYB News Aug 26 2010 Death This is Stalker with CYB News. Reports have come in concerning a mech named Doctor Fumik Tzu who has resurfaced after many aeons of staying out of sight. Apparently he has had his ninja going around trying to pilfer items made of flame. According to a contact in Iacon, a ninja attempted to get the Matrix Flame. Recently a Crystal City guard was kidnapped and it is believed they will trade her for the Flame of Primus. It is unknown at this time where else he has tried to get hold of flames. In other news, it was reported to us that the Autobots set a trap for the large beast that has been hunting and killing lone Cybertronians. The trap didn't quite go off as planned, but the beast was damaged badly and flew off. In related news, there has been no sign of the one called Chimera thought it does seem like Decepticon aerial patrols have been flying slower and lower than normal lately. Could they be looking for the wayward beast femme? If so, why? Stay tuned to CYB News for more on these stories. CYB News Sep 02 2010 Odin This is Stalker with CYB News. Reports of a lone shooting star falling towards the surface of Cybertron have been recently reported. Concerned citizens continue to report this strange phenonemon, as initial eye-witness reports that the object in question is not round. Instead, reports indicate that it is shaped like a large rube of sorts. Meteorologists ensure that no meteorites are in Cybertron's forecast. In other news, reporters found a cite of mass civilian killings. This next image is not for the faint of Spark, so look away now if you are offended by violent imagry. :**Image of a pile of dead Civilians at the Abandoned Strip Mine. One of them is ripped completely in two.** It is confirmed that this is not the work of that earlier beast. We urge you to notify your local authorities regarding anything suspicious or if you have any information regarding this tragedy. Until next time, this is Stalker with CYB News. (TP ACTION WILL RUN ON SEPT 8th at 6:00pm PST! Calling all Autobots, be online during this time!) Alliegance Announcement! Sep 02 2010 Discordia A very young looking Fu Mechtzu has announced that he will be working at times with the Decepticons "Because it sounds like a fun time'. he is quoted. When asked what he will be doing first, Fu Mechtzu responded: *Video clip of young, handsome swarthy Fu Mechtzu* "I will be bringing my latest and greatest weapon to bear. You will all be powerless against it, powerless! So prepare to be... Wiped out!" A collective Gasp "Wiped out?!?" Fu nods ponderously "Yes... Wiped out. That describes it very much." he notes thoughtfully, turning to step back through his fancy door. And then a few minutes later, the lights dim as bright, cycling colored orbs start to spirall around, the podium lowering as a much fancier looking Fu rises up on a circular marquee-laden stage, a rockin' tune of electric strings wails out, brightly sequined ninjabots playing various instruments alongside of him, and his faithful henchman on the drums. "From Polyhex to Cyanking! Crystal City says this Mechs' the king! The bots they tell you, I aint forward - but Fu knows how to fry that board! I've lived so long that I can't be wrong - So come on folks and join my song! Rocka Fu! Rock a Fu, Its Fuuuu music! Rock a fu! Rock a Fu! Its Fuu Music. Rock a Fu mech, Rock a fu mech chooooo music! My Weapons' going to wipe you out - If you dont learn to twist and shout! With eternal mystic power! Rockin out at every hour! Taking over every land - so come on folks and join my band! Rock a Fu, Rock a Fu, its Fuuuu music! Rock a fu, Rock a fu, Its fuuuu music! Rock a Fu mech rock a Fumech chooooo music!" Shake those Servos Sep 10 2010 Odin Hey there cool cats, your main mech Fumik Tzu is here, bringing you the the video you crave. That's right, it's my new video titled 'Shake your Servos'. It's got alll the right moves. So you better get your groove on, or my weapon's gonna Wipe You Out." The swarthy figure of Fumik Tzu strikes a pose, causing his nearby posse of Femmes to react with "Ooh, he's so hansome!" Fumik shifts his servos and rotates his body to appear as if he mirrored his previous pose. "That's right ladies. Now hit it." *'viral' music video of Fumik's tune plays. (OOC: See +bbread 6/18 for an example)* **NOTE: Fumik's music is on EVERY RADIO STATION, and it's the latest hit with everyone in town, so you've likely heard it before a ton of times. CYB Special News Report Oct 28 2010 Taweret This is Stalker with CYB News live from the rooftop of our news building with a special report. *camera pans off of Stalker to a bright light in the sky* As you can see here there is a light in the sky a distance above the roadblock which is south of Polyhex. We here at CYB News, like many of our viewers, were literally shaken by the sound of an explosion and the resulting shockwave. *camera pans to focus on the roadblock in the distance* As you can see there is a power grid offline in the roadblock area. We have already recieved calls from viewers with reports of shattered glass and other damage caused by the shockwave. *camera pans back to the light in the sky* A viewer that lives near the roadblock called us not long ago to report that the Autobot known as Nobyl was seen in the area with other Autobots. This viewer further stated that a Decepticon seeker arrived in the area. It is not known why the Decepticon was there or what was said between this seeker and the Autobots, though the viewer stated that the seeker did attack Nobyl who easily put her partially through the ground. *camera pans back to Stalker* I'm just now being told the viewer has stated that the explosion was caused by none other than Nobyl himself as he appeared to detonate himself in the sky. We will attempt to reach Autobot leader Optimus Prime for confirmation. This is Stalker with CYB News. We now return you to "Fumik Rock", already in progress. NEWS FLASH: Mysterious kidnappings Nov 02 2010 Discordia This is Stalker with CYB news! Bringing you the News You Need to Know Now! A rash of kidnappings has hit Cybertrons' cities - the targets seem to be mostly the weaker transformers, not well armed. If you're out there, take care guys! So far the only real pattern is that they're all land vehicles being kidnapped. Probably good news for the Decepticons, but some of theirs are being hit too! The only leads are that the mechs are all painted black and wear robes that hide their shapes. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards